I Miss You So Much
by Asuza
Summary: Please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own the song I miss you so much. That belongs to TLC. Gundam belongs to Bandai, and Sunrise. So don't sue me.  
  
I Miss You So Much  
  
Heero Yuy looked out of his hotel room window at the New york Skyline. It was late, his body was exhausted. He decided to take this vacation to get his mind off his life, he deserved the rest. But instead of rest his heart just tortured him. He was plagued with thoughts of her, the beautiful princess who was the first person he made contact with when he landed on the blue jewel in space known as Earth. A beautiful creature named Relena Peacecraft. Her melodius voice seemed to call him despite the ocean that seperated them. ^Relena, I still don't believe I let you get away.^ he thought as he returned to bed. A singel tear silently rolled down his cheek, but he didn't make any attempt to brush it away.  
  
I never asked for this feeling  
I never thought I would fall  
I never knew how I felt til the day you were gone  
I was lost.  
  
Somewhere in the Cinq Kingdom...  
Relena sat upright in bed hugging her teddybear. She was thinking of  
him again. That day they first met. The day she fell in love. How   
diffrent her life was before. She thought of all the boys in her old school  
who asked her to dances, or trips to the movies. She wasn't interested in  
any of them. Until him, she wasn't sure why the first time she lay eyes on  
him she was in love.  
  
I never asked for red roses  
I wasn't looking for love  
Somehow I let my emotions take hold, and guess what?  
I'm in love.  
  
Heero could still see her angelic smilewhen he closed his eyes. Her  
eyes were always smiling til he came into her life. ^This is right,^ he  
thought, ^she's better off without me, I'll only hurt her more.^ But despite the lecturing of his dependable side (you know the one that's always making him say mission accepted.) something wanted to hold her stay with her for eternity, make her feel loved. Get her love in return.  
  
I miss you so much  
I long for your love  
  
She couldn't understand how he did ithis stoniest glare could make  
her legs turn into gelatin dessert. She had power and influence 0ver the   
masses, she was stronger than most women her age, and many who were older  
as well. Any defence she put up against him was wasted though, just a   
glance her way from that spandex wearing, suicidal, Japanese took her breath away.  
  
It scares me  
cause my heart gets so weak  
that I can't even breath  
  
But he didn't care. He was gone, walked out of her life, probably  
forever. He didn't care about her, or anyone else who loved him, none of his friends knew where he was either. ^I guess he'll never care.^ she thought as she lay down against the soft matress still clutching her bear. "Heero can't you see how much I need you?" she said to the ceiling.  
  
How can you take things so easily  
Baby why aren't you missing me?  
  
Relena thought of how foolish she was. She knew now that just because she loved him didn't mean he would love her back and they would live happily ever after. ^Even if he does love me we'll never be together, I'll never find you will I Heero?^ Then the tears came, silently at first but soon she had to turn over to muffle the sobs.  
  
It was silly of me to believe  
that if I just opened my heart  
things would come naturally  
Jokes on me  
  
Heero got out of bed and switched on the overhead light, and began  
rummaging through his suitcase. It didn't take him long to retrieve his prize, a note she wrote him after he defeted Marie-Maiya and Dekim Barton, while his injured body rested in a hospital nearby. She would have stayed but she had no choice but to go away again, that was her job, and her job was her life. So she wrote him a small note, Heero read it again, for probably the millionth time, just in case he missed something vital.  
  
Dear Heero,  
Thank you for coming to rescue me again, and for saving the precious Earth from Marie-Maiya. Please get better soon, the thought of you in pain makes my heart ache.   
Love always,  
Relana  
"Love always...Relena will you really always love me?" he asked no one. I'll always love you, from far away. "Relena...." the rest was cut of by a choking sob.  
  
I did not ask fo love letters  
So why did you give them to me?  
How could I let your intentions   
Step over on me?  
  
"Damn you Heero!" the princess screamed between sobs the bear had it been alive would have been squeazed to death by now. ^Look what you've done to me^ she thought as the tears continued to fall "You're the only one Heero the only one I'll ever love."  
  
Oh how I hat what you have done  
made me fall so deep in love   
God knows you're the only one  
That I want  
That I love.  
  
"Ai shiteru Relena."  
"I love you Heero."  
  
Forever   
  
Owari!  
So minna what did you think? This was my first attempt at song fics, e-mail me with your falmes, compliments, whatever, I'd love to get feedback. Ja Ne!  
  



End file.
